Persuasion Is A Virtue
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: When Cady goes to visit Aaron at Northwestern she can tell he’s ready to take their relationship to the next level, but she’s too nervous. Will he manage to persuade her and how? Smut. Please review


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mean Girls.

**A/N: **First Mean Girls fic, so I hope I do okay. Requested by my dear Shnee, let's all wish her and Chrisy a most happy anniversary! Please review.

**Dedication: **Why this fic is of course dedicated to my beloved Shnee and Chrisy. Happy anniversary Grasshopper, I love you lots!

**Warnings: **There be sex in this story.

**Summary: **When Cady goes to visit Aaron at Northwestern she can tell he's ready to take their relationship to the next level, but she's too nervous. Will he manage to persuade her and how? Smut. Please review.

**Persuasion Is A Virtue**

Cady was thankful for the sudden traffic jam as it gave her time to press the next button on the stereo in the silver Volvo she'd borrowed from Damian, changing from the oh so depressing 'It Must Have Been Love' by Roxette to 'Sweet Baby' by Macy Gray, which she felt was more fitted for her particular mood.

'_Mh__mm, sweet, sweet baby, life is crazy, but there's one thing I am sure of, that I'm your lady, always baby and I love you now and ever' _Cady sang along, her thoughts drifting off to her boyfriend Aaron who she was on her way to see.

Usually he drove from Nortwestern University almost every weekend to spend it at his mom's and to see her, but this weekend his mom was out of town and Cady had told her parents that she would be spending her weekend at Janis', when in reality she was going to spend it with Aaron in his dorm. Her heart was pounding hard at the mere thought, and she had to fight her hands from shaking nervously.

It would be the first time she spent the entire night with Aaron and she was unsure of what he was expecting of her, but she hoped it wasn't too much. She simply wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level, despite how much she cared for and trusted Aaron.

As the cars in front of her finally started moving Cady pushed aside all uncertain feelings concerning the weekend to come and instead focused on her insane joy of seeing Aaron soon.

-o-o-

"Dude, you're going home this weekend right?" Aaron tossed the basketball lying near him to his roommate Chris who easily caught it and threw it back saying "Yeah, why?"

Aaron jumped off his bed and tried to find the floor beneath all the mess in their small dorm room, when he shortly after gave up he looked at Chris "Cady's gonna spend the weekend here and I think tonight could be the night." He smiled and threw the ball through a small hoop on their door.

"Score!" Chris cheekily remarked, and Aaron grinned at him.

-o-o-

When Cady had parked Damian's car and grabbed her black Puma bag from the backseat she stared unsure at the red brick-walls of the university for a moment, not knowing what to do, before she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialled Aaron's number.

"Hello?" it always amazed Cady how just the sound of his voice could send her into shivers.

"Hey, it's me." She happily answered, all nervousness already forgotten.

"Hey darling, you're here?" she could tell by his voice that he was excited and a foolish grin made it's way on her face as she asked him to come outside and meet her.

Cady had only waited a few minutes before she felt someone tug her bag away from her and a muscular arm wrap around her waist while that someone whispered "Gods, I've missed you." low in her ear before kissing her possessively.

Cady didn't care if anyone saw them as she eagerly leaned into Aaron's touch, the soft strokes of his tongue reminding her of how much she'd missed him since she'd last seen him. When they broke apart Aaron stuck out the arm not carrying her bag with a smile and Cady laughed at his silly expression before linking her own arm through his as he began the tour of the place.

-o-o-

"Now last and, probably, least, my dorm room." Aaron led Cady into his room that he'd been trying to tidy up just a bit when she'd called him. At least now you could see almost the entire floor.

Cady looked at the two beds opposite of each other, pressed against a wall that was painted a dull grey. Books, paper, stale slices of pizza and laundry had been pushed together in one corner and vainly covered up, obviously in a hurry.

"It's…" Cady searched for the right word "Different than when I first saw it" she remarked. Of course when she'd first seen it was the day Aaron moved in and there'd been no furniture or anything. _And no suspicious stains on the carpet beneath the desk to the left _Cady thought and made a mental note of avoiding that desk.

"Yeah well Chris can be kinda messy." Aaron exploited the fact that Chris weren't there to let him take the blame.

"Oh right I forgot about Chris." A horrible thought struck Cady and her eyes darted from Aarons bed back to Aaron "Will he be joining us then?" she tried to ask as casually as possible.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the thought "No, no, he's home this weekend." Stepping closer to Cady and lightly running a finger down the smooth, freckled skin of her arms he said "We have it all to ourselves." The suggestive tone of his voice left little to be misunderstood.

Cady's heart started beating faster, how was she gonna let him know she wasn't ready yet? Should she just flat out tell him? But how would he even react? She knew he'd 'done it' with Regina back when they were a couple.

Cady wanted to stomp her foot childishly at the thought, even now that things had calmed down at school Regina still haunted her.

Cady decided to let the ball be in Aaron's court as she coquettishly tilted her head to the side and asked "What might we do?"

Aaron stroked the soft skin of her neck and put his mouth on the side of her face, near her ear, lightly kissing her lobe whispering "A little bit of this" he moved his head to the other side of her face and this time his tongue darted out and caressed her ear "and a little bit of that." he finished.

Cady stood completely still; pleasant shivers running down her spine and decided that she could tell Aaron that she wasn't ready later that day, after all why ruin the mood?

He laughed at her dazed expression "Come on, let's go get some dinner" he said, leading Cady out of the small room and towards the dining hall.

0o0

"I love college!" Cady smiled when they re-entered Aaron's room after dinner, and she threw herself on his bed putting her hand over her stomach as she groaned; she'd definitely eaten too much.

"I think you just love ice-cream." Aaron laughed as he sat down on the bed after pushing her legs aside so there was room for him.

"Well yes, that too." Cady admitted before closing her eyes, not noticing how endearing Aaron was staring at her. His hazel eyes were memorizing every little detail about her. The contrast between her dark lashes and her pale skin, the last rays of sunlight making her red hair seem gold, her chest slowly rising and falling with her sleepy breaths.

Aaron twisted his body and placed a hand on each side of Cady's body before slowly leaning forward and ever so gently pressing short whispers of kisses on her lips, causing her to open her eyes and stare right into his.

When she didn't object Aaron increased the passion in his kisses, and his mouth became more firm while Cady rewarded him by running one hand down his back and letting the other play with the scruffy ends of his hair by his neck.

Cady knew she should stop what was going on, that it was mean of her to lead Aaron on like that, but when his tongue trailed a wet path on her bottom lip only to soon after slip inside her mouth, and gently caress her own, she really couldn't fight it.

Aaron was only laying the groundwork for what he was sure would happen later on, and he thought Cady was accepting it all, forgetting her inexperience. As soon as he let his arms give in though and Cady felt the weight of his body on hers he was reminded when she pushed him off her.

Unfortunately for Aaron he was lying on the wrong side and rolled over the side of the bed and down on the hard floor. Suddenly he was very thankful he'd cleaned earlier.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Cady exclaimed, sitting up immediately "I don't know … I just panicked. I'm sorry Aaron." She peered down at him nervously, the guilt, but also relief, evident in her eyes.

"Well" Aaron got off the floor and rubbed his soar head "It's not worse than when you vomited on me." He cautiously sat back down on the bed, keeping space between himself and Cady though.

He'd hoped it would make her laugh, but instead she hid her head in her hands "Oh hell, I must be the worst girlfriend ever." she sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"What? Oh no come on Cady, you know I don't think that" Aaron scooted closer to her and gently laid his arm around her shoulders, guiding her head from her hands onto his shoulder before proceeding to gently run his fingers through her hair "I shouldn't have moved so fast." he admitted.

Cady inhaled a bit of Aaron's addictive scent before finally raising her head from his shoulder; she stared down at her nails, playing with the hem of her t-shirt "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet. It's just … Well sex is a really big thing." she admitted with a blush.

Aaron wasn't about to let his hopes be crushed just yet, as he said "Well we can do … other stuff. It doesn't have to be sex." he hoped she wouldn't be offended.

There was a long, silent pause between the two before Cady sighed audibly and laid back on the bed, offering all control to Aaron "Okay."

When she saw so much happiness in his eyes, she couldn't hold a smile back; the thought of being with her must mean a lot to him.

Aaron had earlier shed himself of his shoes and sweater, but now he hurriedly pulled of his socks as well before pulling Cady's off too, carelessly throwing it all away. He lightly tickled her bare feet, and watched her toes curl. Soon they would be curling for a whole different reason…

Aaron put his palms on each of Cady's jeans clad legs before running them up towards her hip and waist, sneaking the tip of his fingers just beneath the hem of her green t-shirt and tickling the warm skin there too.

"Sit up." He told her and Cady did as he asked, leaning against the wall and awaiting his next move in an agonizing mix of trepidation and curiosity. Aaron's larger hands wrapped themselves around hers and led them to the button and zipper on his own jeans, helping her when she fumbled to open them.

Aaron's jeans soon after joined the other discarded clothes on the floor, and Cady leaned back against the wall again as Aaron began peeling of her jeans too. Her heart jumped at the feel of the silky material of his boxers against her now bare legs. She had Goosebumps all over her body, and Aaron randomly placing quick kisses on her legs definitely had something to do with it.

Cady still wasn't completely sure of what they were doing, but when Aaron moved to kiss his way up her arm instead of her leg, she found herself longing for him to properly kiss her and felt her own body writhe ever so slightly against his.

Aaron noticed the writhing with a smile, but one lingering kiss on her mouth was all Cady got before Aaron moved to her neck, feasting on the soft skin there, gently biting whenever he felt like it. His hands were busy drawing confusing designs on her stomach, her navel a constant centre of them.

So far Cady hadn't objected to any of Aaron's movements, but when she felt he was about to remove her t-shirt her hands shot out to stop his "Not yet." She begged in nothing more than a whisper.

"That's okay." Aaron kissed both of her hands before she let go of his "I'll go first." He said as he pulled of his own t-shirt, exposing his tanned, slightly muscular chest to her. A gasp was stuck in Cady's throat as he was sitting there, nearly naked in front of her.

She so desperately wanted to feel his skin against own, and without hesitation she pulled of her own t-shirt. Aaron was taken by surprise when it was no longer him calling the shots. Not that he minded at all though, as he watched Cady, obviously nervous, when she took a deep breath, too afraid to move to let it out again, causing her large breasts to almost spill out of her black bra.

On an impulse Aaron grabbed Cady and pulled her flush against his own body, so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and he could feel her burning skin against his own "Relax." he calmly whispered in her ear as his fingers trailed down her back, enjoying the newly exposed skin.

When his hands had run up and down her back for a short while, he moved them towards the clasp holding her bra together, slowly to see if Cady had anything to say. But she didn't. Everything he did with his hands or mouth felt so great, and she was no where ready for it to stop just yet.

When Cady got over the urge to cover up her bare breasts, she laid back down on the bed, staring softly up at Aaron through her lashes, making her look deliciously irresistible to him.

He was becoming more and more excited, and when his fingers lazily stroked her blushing nipples he watched them hardening as a part of himself was hardening and knew she was getting excited too. Aaron bend his head and started kissing Cady's collarbone, planning on eventually moving lower, but taking it as slow as he could to make her comfortable.

Finally he couldn't resist the temptation any more and his mouth bordered the mound and sucked at her fair flesh. Cady constantly had to fight down the urge to make appreciative sounds, even though she wanted to whimper, moan and groan and right now as he took her nipple in his mouth even scream.

When Aarons hand travelled down her body and beneath the lacy material of her panties, in between her folds and gently stroked and rubbed she had to whimper though, and she blushed as the sound hit the hot air between them.

As the pleasurable feelings of what Aaron's hand was doing increased Cady found her own hands were restless and she eagerly entangled them in Aaron's brown hair, when something happened. She felt the crease between her legs moisten and her face grew even redder, but for some reason not apparent to Cady it seemed to urge Aaron on as he rubbed a certain spot and unknown jolts of pleasure shot through her body.

"Oh!" she gasped as he kept going, and Cady had to throw her head from side to side, thinking she couldn't possibly take anymore pleasure. And yet … a part of her only wanted, more, more, more.

Apparently she had said that out loud, because Aaron huskily replied "Anything for you darling." And now his mouth travelled down her body, following the path his hand had drawn earlier. She would've objected to him pulling her panties down, but his mouth had been pressing kisses along the line of her underwear at the time and now she was lying naked in front of him, not even caring to see his reaction as she watched Aarons head disappear between her legs and felt the tiny nub he'd been rubbing before being sucked into his talented mouth.

His hands were gripping her hips tightly while he continued his affections, and Cady's hands were gripping so tight around the pillowcase that all colour went out of them.

"Mhmm… yes!" she whimpered, as unspeakable pleasure took her over and it was like body was moving on her own accord and her hips bucked upwards to meet Aaron's hot mouth. Not until her entire body was shivering uncontrollable did he remove his face, and he took much pleasure in the sight that her toes had curled again.

Cady felt nothing less than exhausted after her orgasm had raked through her body, and finally she could relax her fingers grip on the pillow "Wow." She commented when Aaron's head appeared by her own again, and he took her lips in a bruising kiss. Cady noticed he had a new taste, which she realized must've been her own. Suddenly she felt embarrassed about what they'd just done.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" Aaron asked her, and his eyes widened in shock as she shook her head "You're the amazing one." she said, his earlier actions still in her mind.

"I'm sure you're amazing too" he smiled and added "You're definitely beautiful." And he truly meant it. The she looked, lying naked in front of him; it was just such a beautiful sight.

"Help" Cady croaked and then tried again "Help me be amazing too." Aaron's eyebrows frowned "What do you mean?"

Cady started tugging at his boxers, and Aaron eagerly raised his hips to help her slide them off, realizing what she'd meant. Cady was amazed by the sight of his erect member, it was larger than she'd expected it to be, and she no longer knew what to do.

With the way Cady was just staring at him, Aaron became more aroused and felt a tightening feeling in his sack "Touch me." he hoarsely demanded and guided Cady's hand to his arousal. Extremely unsure on what she was doing Cady closed her warm hand around it, careful not to be to rough, and moved her hands up towards the head and back down in a slow tempo that quickly picked up though as the only intelligible word Aaron could get out was "Faster." before he leaned his head back, his mouth hanging open and a great feeling of pleasure took over.

Cady watched Aaron's face as it contorted with pleasure completely amazed; to think that it was her doing that to him. She'd just decided to bring in her other hand too, when Aaron pulled away. He didn't want to come in her hand, he wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"Did I do it wrong?" Cady shyly asked, but sighed with relief when Aaron shook his head "No, no most definitely not." he weaved his hands in her long hair, and kissed her to show her his gratefulness of what she'd done. Their bodies moved closer and closer during the kiss, and Cady found herself becoming aroused again by the feeling of his slick skin against her own. And then she knew. She knew that it wasn't about wanting him anymore, she needed him now. She needed him in her.

She tore her mouth from his and pressed it to his temple "Have sex with me." She practically begged. She pulled him over her, and this time the feeling of him all around her did not make her panic, on the contrary it made her even hotter.

"But…?" Aaron mumbled he didn't want to finish his question; he didn't want her to change her mind. The brief loss of contact between them when Aaron put on a condom was pure torture, but as soon as he was trysting shallowly at her entrance, Cady knew she wouldn't change her mind. She couldn't stand the barely there feeling of him for long though, so she pushed her hips towards him, urging him to enter her completely.

When he did, it was one long, rough stroke that broke her barrier and she grabbed his shoulders to stop him for a while until the sharp pain was gone, and soon after when he felt the grip on his shoulders slacken Aaron knew it was gone and he pulled out of her only to yet again penetrate her. She was tight around him, and she made him feel so, so good. By the noises she was making and the way her nails were clawing at her back, he knew she was enjoying it too.

His strokes became languid and varying in depth, a slow torment that Cady soon had to stop as she told him to be harder. She felt she would go insane if she did not feel the relief of the pleasure that was building within her, rather sooner than later.

Aaron stared thrusting harder and soon he was so aroused himself he could barely care if he was bringing Cady with him when he went over the edge, spilling his seed into the condom. He soon felt her walls open and close around him and watched her face flush at yet another orgasm.

After Aaron had gotten rid of the condom he crawled back in bed to ask Cady if she had any regrets, if he'd hurt her and just plainly how she was feeling right now. Because he knew now he felt very much in love with her.

But it wasn't long until he noticed she'd already dozed off with a smile on her lips. Aaron shook his head and placed his arm around her waist before drifting off to sleep himself.

0o0

"This weekend was amazing." Cady said as she and Aaron walked hand in hand to Damian's cat Sunday afternoon.

"No regrets then?" Aaron questioned, biting his lip nervously at what he wanted to tell her, but hadn't gotten the courage to just yet.

"No regrets." Cady confirmed with a smile before unlocking the car, throwing her bag on the backseat and turning around to kiss Aaron goodbye. He noticed her pouting lips, and almost gave into temptation, but instead cleared his throat "There uh … there's something that I wanted to tell you Friday night, when you err were asleep." He began uncertainly.

"Oh yeah?" With the way Aaron seemed to struggle to get the words out, Cady began to fear the worst.

"I'm in love with you." Aaron said, no stammering or hesitation this time. He just had to get it out before she left him. He watched as tears welled up in her eyes, clouding her vision. Then she threw her arms around "Really?" she enquired, hugging him tightly.

He nodded to confirm it, waiting for her to say something, anything, else.

"I wasn't sure if …" Cady began, trying not to smile as big as she was before wiping away a tear "But now I know. I love you too." She grinned and finally she got the kiss she'd been waiting for.

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope everyone liked it especially Shnee and Chrisy. I normally don't do these sappy, happy endings, but I have a feeling Shnee will like it. Please, please, please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
